percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Olympian Games
Wow, I have some pretty big gods voting for me. Poseidon wants Megan and Nolan, Artemis is betting on Malcolm, and Boreas has Kat. I do love winter. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:40, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep :P. Your challanges will soon be posted but I still have to wait for two more characters (which I guess will be Lloras characters) so that's why I am just going to post the 1st challanges for the 1st 5 competitors. -I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 23:43, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ohh and they are not voting for you Dark, they are the ones that pick your character and assign their challanges -I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 23:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I know, but the fact that they picked them must mean they have some faith in my abilities as a demigod. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Or they want to kill them XD like the Demter wanting to pick a daughter of Hades. The gods have their reasons some will make it easy some will make it super difficult -I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 23:48, August 27, 2011 (UTC) That is true. The way I see it, every god wants to either win or kill a half-blood of a rival god (Megan is a daughter of Athena after all). If they want to win these games, they would pick a demigod that they believe has all the skills that are required to win. Looking at Poseidon's personality, he doesnt seem like the guy that would want a demigod to die in these games (I'll leave that to Ares), but he may want to win as a way to rub it in Zeus' face. Thats the way I see it anyway. I could just be reading into things a bit too much. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:29, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Well I dont really think any one wants to kill a hero (except for Hades, Ares and maybe Hera) most of them just want to make them lose not kill them -I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 00:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) AGHH demeter SOOOO wants Al to die o.o LOL :P I think I'm gonna lose the first round though.. My competitors are SO good.. WHY EXTREME, WHYYYY?? *mourns* -Rose Can I prep the page up a bit? can i join? i hope to get athena to choose a challenge for one of my chars. my challenge depends on memory and concentration and logic. along with destroying the arena it will be held! :D Illoras 04:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure you may join just put the link of your characters. 1.) You don't choose the location of your fight 2.) You don't choose the god your chracter will get 3.) There is only 2 character spots left - I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 04:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC) One of my friends wants to know if any spots are left. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:50, September 16, 2011 (UTC) who is your friend? and yes I can take out Dan - I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 02:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) PerseusJackson, and sorry, I was going to write my chapter tonight but I didnt get home until 8:30 PM (I started work at 7 AM) and there is that issue with the other site. I just didnt have time. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ohh yeah I know Pers, yeah sure he can join just tell me which character and I'll add him to the list - I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 03:19, September 16, 2011 (UTC) He only has one, Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas. son of poseidon. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ohh okay yeah I'll add the Prince of the Sea (its him right?) and no prob about your challange, you can add it tomorrow if u want to - I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 03:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC) All the characters and challanges have now been posted which means that The Olympian Games have completely started, do you guys think we should have a deadline for each round? And if you do, when do you think should be the deadline for the 1st round? - I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 05:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) If you didn't do your challange and you won because...umm...the Josh problem (srry Josh hope things work out) then still do your challange just incase or well just write a little for it, I will not decide if they are the official winners until September 26-27 -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 00:41, September 22, 2011 (UTC) nvm the comments from above -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 02:57, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I wish my character included here, but that's your decision. Peace out. Flint02 00:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure, I'll take out one of my characters. Have a good day!-If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 00:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Actually I'll add her, we can have 36 characters :D -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 00:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thx a lot. Peace out. Flint02 00:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay this is going very slow so I think we should put dates for each challange, when do you guys should the deadline for the 1st challange be?? -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 00:22, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm not doing Trinity's challenge, sorry. She wasn't ever a good character, and I don't like her much. So, I'm not doign the challenge. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) LOL I swear that was an accident! I was deleting the challenges that I wasn't going to do or weren't completed and I deleted that one. XD OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 23:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) You deleted mine too I think Dago! Don't worry! I can put it back! Need to make sequel to this. And add Lanson!!!IceFireWarden14[[User Talk:IceFireWarden14|~The Dragon King'']] 21:57, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Second quests when is everyone else gonna get their second quests, its been like half a year and no update